ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
A.C. Mack
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Birth name | Amen-Ra Mackey |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | A.C. Mack The Mack |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 6'3" |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 239 lbs |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | September 27, 1985 (age 28) Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A. |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Resides | Infinity City |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Billed from | Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A. |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Trained by | N/A |- class{}="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | April 16, 2007 |} Amen-Ra Cordell Mackey '''(born September 27, 1985), also known by his ring name '''A.C. Mack, is a retired American Wrestler on the Bebo Wrestling Network but current member of the Infinity Wrestling Federation roster, most famous for his stints in companies such as JWO, PCW, CDW and UBW. Mackey is dubbed as the most successful African-American to ever step foot in the ring and considered to be one of the most controversial individuals in the sport's history, often resorting to desperate tactics that would normally be frowned upon and known for his protests against various forms of management. Mackey is a former 21-time World Champion, former 3-time Triple Crown Champion, has won two King of the Ring Tournaments and the 2009 RFC Tournament as well, has defeated an entire roster on one occasion, was voted the 2009 Wrestler of the Year. Early life Amen-Ra Mackey, the son of a Rastafarian father, Damon Mackey, who was a manager at an internet-design company, Interland, for about 21 years before being laid off and switching to the IT tech field and of a Christian mother, Natalie Mackey, who was a sales associate for Blue Cross Blue Shield for 18 years before being laid off as well and having to switch to customer service with Carey Limousine, was born in Emory Crawford Long's hospital in downtown Atlanta and was raised in the Southwest Atlanta region, often nicknamed the "SWATS." This region of Atlanta wasn't exactly considered the ghetto, but Mackey and his family weren't exactly too well off either and with his neighborhood bordering both rough and presentable neighborhoods, he not only gained main academic opportunities and met loyal friends, but he also had to fend for his own - he was bullied on many different occasions for a number of reasons ranging from how he dressed, how well he spoke and his outspoken and opinionated stature and has even been robbed at gun point. When asked about his early, rough life by PCW in 2010 superstar highlight interview, Mackey replied, "It only made me as tough as I am today and I wouldn't have had it any other way, to be honest." Mackey's parents filed for divorce in early 1998, when Mack was in his second semester of sixth grade. He's often stated that the worst part about the divorce "was having to babysit both my siblings while my parents went out to the courthouse to make the divorce final." Education Mackey attended both Jean Childs Young Middle School in August 1997 and Benjamin Elijah Mays High School in August 2000, a high school that has produced notable entertainers such as Chili from the legendary, female music group, TLC, and Cee Lo Green from the legendary Dungeon Family music group, both in the Southwest Atlanta region. While in high school, Mackey became fairly popular, getting heavily involved in such activities as SGA, Mock Trial and was a founding member of a high school fraternity, BEMOB (Black, Elite Men of Business). While in high school, Mackey took to a fondness of theater and entertainment and began taking acting classes outside of school and performing at various venues across the city like the community center in Little Five Points and the Train Depot in Underground Atlanta. This love for theater only intensified his love for professional wrestling, a sport in which he discovered in the seventh grade. It was around the 11th grade where he really began studying the legend of Alex Dinan in RHW. Mackey also worked part-time all throughout high school in a CD store, "Hip-Hop Sounds" in the Greenbriar area near Tyler Perry's Studios. He was fairly good with money and by graduation in the Spring of 2004, Mackey had managed to save a little over $6,000. He graduated with honors at the top 10% of his class with a 3.75 GPA, was awarded a total of seven scholarships and was accepted to such schools as Georgia State University, The Ohio State University, Howard University and Louisiana State University, but to the dismay of his parents, turned them all down after coming to a realization that school wasn't for him to immediately began training to become a professional wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career Training Mackey spent little time engaging in his training. The weekend after he graduated from high school, he put in a $2000 deposit to a local wrestling school in the city, but after about eight months of not getting exactly where he wanted, he was awarded a 75% refund and decided to take matters elsewhere. He met a woman by the name of Makeda Williamson in a park while he was still training and decided to keep in touch with her as he traveled across the globe adopting different styles into his arsenal. He heard word through his younger brother while training in South America that the JWO company would be holding tryouts in Orlando, Florida. He decided to make the trip for the tryouts and ended up being declined for the first day of their 4-day tryouts. He was said to have gone back to the hotel, "switch his game plan up," and actually returned the next day to give it another try. The JWO officials were said to be quite pleased and the owner, Jake Tillman, even personally requested that the official JWO talent scouts bring him in. Mackey signed his contract on the 24th of March and had his first on-screen match on the 16th of April, a match in which he won. JWO and Freshman Year Mackey's JWO career went probably better than he expected. He debuted as The Mack and within his first month, he became JWO United States Champion and in his third month, became the JWO Champion, the most prestigious championship in the company, in a long and gruesome Elimination Chamber Match, lastly eliminating Mick Daniels for the win. By September 2007, Mackey was both the United States and JWO Champion simultaneously and was still undefeated. It wasn't until November that Mackey lost his first match controversially to Mick Daniels. Out of the entire 10-month span, Mackey had only lost two matches -one to Mick Daniels and the other to Zeus - and managed to win the JWO's Royal Rumble in January 2008 despite the fact that he entered in at number four. Around this time, Mackey decided to change his name from The Mack to A.C. Mack. Eventually, Mackey began getting criticized for not broadening his talents to join other companies and engage in stiffer competition. He began scouting Alex Dinan and Cameron McKenzie over in RHW, but a peer of his, The Angel of Death (AOD), didn't think that was enough. AOD, at the time, was also in PCW and needed a tag team partner for a tag tournament that he wanted to participate in. He extended the inviation and Mackey graciously accepted. Before Mackey matriculated to PCW, he and his girlfriend, Makeda, became engaged. Progression, Pure Championship Wrestling and Marriage Mackey and AOD went on to win the PCW Tag Team Championships, but by no means did Mack stop there. Mackey was involved in other federations such as LWO and TCW at the same time, also winning championships in all tiers there. At LWO's WrestleMania, Mackey won the LWO Undisputed Champinoship in the main event Triple Threat Match against Resso Scott and Drake Hearst in only his second match and won the TCW Xtreme Rulez from James Hogan as well. Mackey would make a name for himself in federations such as REW and BWA as well with him defeating the entire BWA roster at one point to earn a shot at Shane Steele's BWA Championship at its flagship PPV but unfortunately, the event never came to pass. Over his entire span of his stay in PCW, however, he became a Triple Crown Champion, was a general manager for a week due to him winning a Battle Royal and developed, along with AOD, a long-running and effective stable called the Nation of Domination, later changed to the Nation of Supremacy, which included the likes of Resso Scott, Zeus, Lee Edwards, Chris Edwards and many more. Many critics and A.C. Mack, himself, have pinned PCW as a pivotal point in his career, a federation in which Mackey solidified himself as a main event player. Although members like Resso Scott and the Edwards brothers were teammates and close friends, a little friendly comeptition ensued - so much competition that each of the three became very signinfant rivalries to Mackey, Resso Scott being one that lasted for Mackey's entire career, spanning over various companies and throughout many years. On August 3, 2008, Mackey and Makeda got married very privately and away from the media in Centennial Park in Mackey's hometown of Atlanta, Georgia. The two would eventually buy a home in the Cascade Estates in Atlanta and Los Angeles as well. CDW While remaining in PCW, Mackey decided to simultaneously venture elsewhere, becoming a Triple Crown Champion in both HWF and REW and winning the 2009 RFC Tournament. Mackey was signed to UBW for a few weeks before angrily asking for his release when he and the owner, Robert Stevens, weren't seeing eye to eye as far as creative ideas for the A.C. Mack character. Mackey received a bit of backlash from the OW community from this decision and lost the respect of many of his peers, especially those of the UBW roster. Mackey, giving his peers more reasons to hate him, decided to give CDW, at the time, UBW's biggest competitor, a shot since it had lost so many of its superstars due to what has been coined the "CDW Loyalty Test" and he knew they would be looking for new superstars to replace the large number that left. Mackey would be emmersed with unfamiliar talent such as Jason Ryan, John Gibson, Steve Laverty and finally his idol, Alex Dinan. Luke McHugh, the owner of CDW, saw something in Mackey that made him want to take him under his wing. It was here that McHugh and Mackey's relationship grew stronger with Mackey spending endless hours taking advice from McHugh, bringing new levels to his A.C. Mack character, learning the in's and out's of the company and all while shooting to the top, eventually becoming the face of CDW after winning the CDW Championship in the infamous Triple Cage Match with James Williams, Resso Scott, Chris Edwards, Damien Muir and Adam Jones in the Georgia Dome in Mackey's hometown of Atlanta, Georgia. This legendary match in itself, propelled Mackey from just being a main event player to becoming a household legend, eventually earning him the 2009 Wrestler of the Year Award. In CDW, Mackey also faced and defeated his idol, Alex Dinan, for the first time and defeated Chris Edwards to retain the CDW Championship at Grand Slam III, CDW's last event. During their existence, CDW and WBW were bitter rivals as well, but it was the UBW federation that brought CDW its biggest competition and eventually, to its knees as CDW closed up shop for good in mid 2010. NLW and Training Chris Michaels With federations such as BWA, REW, TCW, WBW, and even CDW as well, all closing down, Mackey, however kept his friendship in Luke McHugh and with him, along with Jason Ryan, decided to open up their own federation called New Legacy Wrestling (NLW). NLW opened with a tournament to determine the first World Champion but NLW only lasted a few weeks so the final two competitors, Carlos Dwyer and Chris Edwards, weren't able to compete. The three began butting heads on the creative direction they wanted to see NLW take and the individuals eventually split and went their separate ways: Jason went and attempted to revive WBW, which he was successful in for a short while, Luke McHugh completely retired and A.C. Mack went on a very short hiatus before bringing his focus back to the company propelled him on the scene initially - PCW. Shortly thereafter, Mackey's close friend, Chris Michaels, was becoming frustrated with his place in the industry and wanted to make more of a name for himself. Michaels asked Mackey for a little help with his career, and not only did he help, but he ended up showing Michaels everything he knew. Mackey brought Michaels to work-out sessions, Michaels would accompany Mackey to the ring for his matches and he helped Michaels develop his character even more. Michaels went on to achieve great success, becoming the UBW Champion for the first time in his career and even earning the 2010 Wrestler of the Year Award, only a year after his new trainer won it. UBW Return Mackey continued to blossom in PCW, making his synonymous with the company when UBW, even after the war with CDW, continued to thrive with such a large roster that it was now producing three different television shows weekly. Mackey reportedly had several meetings with his financial advisor and was told that him trying out UBW again would be a good career move in the long run. Mackey also discussed this with his wife and best friends, Chris Michaels and Angel of Death, and eventually decided to swallow his pride and re-join UBW, making amends with Robert Stevens, the two eventually becoming good friends and much to the dismay of the majoroity of the roster who were still angry at how immature Mackey carried himself during his first departure. In no time, Mackey was in the main event scene in UBW, a complete opposite of his first tenure in the company, and a rivalry was sparked that spanned the course of about four months. This rivalry was ironically with the very wrestler he had previously trained - Chris Michaels. Michaels was still UBW Champion and managed to defeat A.C. Mack on two different occasions, frustrating Mackey in the process. In Mackey's last chance, he faced Michaels and Resso Scott in a Triple Threat Match for the UBW Championship at UBW's biggest PPV of the year, BeboMania III. Fortunately for Mackey, he won the match and his only UBW Championship by pinning Michaels during the match. Unmistaken IV was announced as the last UBW event and Mackey was slated to defend his UBW Championship in an Ironman Match against Michaels, a match where he lost 2-1, the final fall being a countout. Chris Michaels then became the last UBW Champion in history. After the event, Mackey took some time off from every federation that he was signed with and spent months on end away from the public eye. Return and Retirement In early 2011, Mackey decided to return to the sport he loved most and eventually chose to join WTF, the most successful company still running at the time. Mackey would go on a losing streak and lashed out on the management team in a disrespectful rant that would eventually earned him the 2011 LOL Moment of the Year Award. This brought the same controversy that Mackey earned from his departure from UBW. Mackey continued to lose and was once again seeing a different direction for his character than management was so instead of tarnishing his name even further, he quietly decided to quit and eventually retire quietly. Mackey has gone on record and stated that that's not the way he "would've liked to go out" - he wanted one last match of significance against one of his "career rivals" - but if WTF was the best the industry had to offer and he had to have his match there, then "it "wasn't worth it." Infinity Wrestling Federation In the late Spring of 2013, Mack and his wife, Makeda, moved to a continuously-growing Infinity City. The city is almost three times the size of Los Angeles, the crime rate is the lowest in this city out of the entire country and Mack has said to have interest in the city for starting a family. After about a month of settling in, Mack was approached by Roderick Blackmore and the Copycat Kid, formerly Robert Stevens and Aaron Destiny respectively and owners of UBW, and Chris Michaels about possibly signing a new contract to the new Infinity Wrestling Federation (IWF). After careful deliberation with both his lawyers and his wife, Mack signed the contract and on June 12, 2013, A.C. Mack officially came out of retirement and joined the IWF. Personal life Mackey is openly bisexual and has spoken publically on it on various TV programs. He has attended a few Black Gay Pride events in his hometown of Atlanta but choses not to let his sexuality "define him," as he stated in an interview with Oprah Winfrey . Although being affiliated with this sexuality, he has said on multiple occasions that he is "happily married and wouldn't trade it for the world." After wrestling, Mackey ventured in different fields such as music, adding background vocals to Kanye West's GOOD Music album, "Cruel Summer," and movies. Mackey is also scheduled to record voice overs for upcoming videogames such as the next installment in the Grand Theft Auto series and the upcoming, untitled, wrestling game being published under the EA Games video gaming company. Filmography In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *Macknificent Kick Chin Music *Battlegrounds Pedigree Signature Moves: *Position of Power Bottom *Terror Dome Piledriver *927 Slam *The Eye of Ra falling into a Stone Cold Stunner *Power Play Batista Bomb *Chain of Command linked front and back suplexes *Mack Snap Lock *Cross Bones Crossface *Creed of Macknificence Sharpshooter Managers: *Makeda Mackey Nicknames: ''' *The Bonafide Brawler *The Macknificent One '''Stables: *Nation of Domination (Supremacy) *Calendar of Saints Entrance Themes: *"We Takin' Over" by Akon, DJ Khaled, Fat Joe, Paul Wall, Rick Ross & T.I. *"The Boss" by Rick Ross & T-Pain *"I'm Illy" by T.I. *"Magnificent" by Rick Ross & T-Pain *"I'm Goin' In" by Drake & Lil Wayne *"I Am Not A Human Being" by Lil Wayne *"Power" by Kanye West *"Give it to Em" by Akon and Rick Ross *"Power (Remix)" by Kanye West, Jay-Z & Swizz Beatz *"Black Skinhead" by Kanye West Championships and accomplishments *21x World Champion *3x Tag Team Champion *1x UBW Champion *1x CDW Champion *1x PCW Undisputed Champion *2x PCW World Champion *1x REW OW World Heavyweight Champion *1x REW World Heavyweight Champion *2x RFC Champion''' ''' *1x BWA Champion *2x LWO Undisputed Champion *1x SCW World Heavyweight Champion *1x LWO World Heavyweight Champion *2x JWO Champion *1x AWR Undisputed Champion *1x AWR World Champion (American Wrestling Revolution) *1x THW Champion *1x GWA Champion *1x OSW Champion *1x PCW Intercontinental Champion *1x PCW International Champion *1x WFW International Champion *1x TCW Extreme Champion *1x FCW Television Champion *3x JWO United States Champion *1x WRW Hardcore Champion *1x REW Legends Champion *1x RHW TV Champion *1x HWF United Continents Champion *1x HWF National 24/7 Champion *1x HWF National Champion *1x WTF 24/7 Champion *1x CDW OW World Tag Team Champion w/ Shane Steele *1x PCW Tag Team Champion w/ Angel of Death *1x PCW Tag Team Champion w/ Bobby Hogan *1x REW Tag Team Champion w/ Steven Arex *Longest reigning CDW Champion in history *Only REW OW World Heavyweight Champion in History *Last BWA Champion in history *Longest reigning LWO Undisputed Champion in history *Last LWO Undisputed Champion in history *Longest reigning JWO Champion in history *First AWR Undisputed Champion in history *Only GWA Champion in history *Only OSW Champion in history *PCW Triple Crown Champion *REW Triple Crown Champion *HWF Triple Crown Champion *2008 PCW King of the Ring Winner *2009 REW King of the Ring Winner *2009 RFC Tournament Winner External Links Facebook Twitter Tumblr Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Superstar Of The Year